The present invention generally relates to combustion systems, and particularly relates to an electromagnetic fuel ram-injector and improved ignitor.
Electromagnetic fuel ram-injector and improved ignitors are known in the art. However, improvements are always needed.
The present invention overcomes deficiencies in the prior art by providing an improved electromagnetic fuel ram-injector and ignitor.
Generally described, the present invention relates to an electromagnetic fuel ram-injector and improved ignitor apparatus, comprising a fuel injector, and a fuel ignitor in series with the injector, to ignite fuel passing through the injector.
More particularly described, the present invention includes the use of in ignitor which includes an internal bore with in internal ignition wire.
More particularly described, the present invention includes the use of in ignitor which includes one or more internal bores with an external ignition wire.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved electromagnetic fuel ram-injector and improved ignitor.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved electromagnetic fuel ram-injector.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved ignitor.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved electromagnetic fuel ram-injector and improved ignitor which can be used with a variety of fuels.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved electromagnetic fuel ram-injector and improved ignitor which has long lasting performance features.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved electromagnetic fuel ram-injector and improved ignitor which burns efficiently.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention when taken in conjunction with the drawing and the appended claims.